


Hunt, Kill, Love 2

by Wickedworrior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedworrior/pseuds/Wickedworrior
Summary: Two months have past. Bucky is trying to adjust, Steve is still on leave, and Natasha is rarely seen at Avenger tower. After a dark mysterious plot is discovered, a old group will come out of the shadows, and they're after Natasha. The game of Cat and Mouse begins, but who is the Cat and who is the Mouse? (Sequel to Hunt, Kill, Love).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue-Two Months Later…**

The streets were quiet. Leaves were flying across the road, they were swept up into the air as a car passed. New York was not a particular quiet city. Construction had been working around the clock, trying to repair the damage. They were almost done to. Brooklyn was not hit as hard as the main city.

The occasional construction truck would drive by, otherwise it was quiet. Fall had taken its hold, and the sky was cloudy and the blue sky was able to be seen in certain parts of the sky. The leaves were rich fall colors. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon and add colors to the clouds. The ground was still damp from the rainfall the night before.

Steve had been on leave for two months now, and no one knew the exact day he would return to Avenger tower. A bullet to the chest would do that to someone. The other Avengers were in the tower. They had been busy for the past two months with the new freelancing job. Only possible with Stark's funding. Tony had been working on new gear for everyone. None of it was done yet, but that didn't stop him from talking about it constantly.

The only Avenger that was seen as rarely as Steve was Natasha. Tony always had theories of what they were both doing. Being together, or if they were in different places of the world doing their own thing. But they had no proof of what they were doing. None of them knew that Steve and Natasha had been in a relationship for three months, it could be almost three years, since their partnership anniversary was coming up.

The only one that sort of knew something was going on was Clint. Natasha asked him to stay quiet, and by asked; she snuck into his room and held a knife to his throat and threatened him. Clint was fine with not telling, he enjoyed Tony's theories and how they were sometimes so bizarre. He knew better than to get on Natasha's bad side. So he kept quiet, but they both told them all at separate times that they would be back sometime around Thanksgiving; which was next week. Tony already had a Turkey.

Steve offered to cook, which was instantly taken up on; they all loved Steve's cooking. Tony had been asking to try Steve's secret coffee, but Steve said it was a Roger family secret. He only gave the coffee to himself and Natasha. Tony always took offense to it in a sarcastic way. He tried to talk Natasha into giving him the coffee, and yet she didn't even know how to make it. Tony finally gave up on it. He would have to be somehow related to Steve, to be able to get that coffee.

Bruce had taken his time off with reading and meditating. Tony called him Zen master sometimes. Bruce stuck with tea, and he rarely ever got into an argument. Even if it was about what Steve was doing. Bruce had his own theories of what Steve and Natasha were doing, but he kept it to himself. He did have to wonder what they were doing.

**Steve**

The clock read 7:32am. No matter what they did, Natasha always woke up at seven forty. Steve was out of the bed and he was in the kitchen. He was making her breakfast. He made her eggs the way she liked them; sunny side up. He was also cooking hash browns. Natasha seemed to have this craving for them every morning. Steve was more than happy to wake up a little earlier to make her breakfast. He always made her breakfast to see her smile.

Steve put the food onto a plate and the toaster pinged and Steve grabbed the toast and he put butter on it. He placed it in the open space next to the eggs. He put the plate on a tray and he looked at it. He turned back towards the counter, he was missing one last thing; the coffee. He poured her a mug and he opened the cupboard and he reached to the far back and he grabbed the secret thing he always put in it. He lightly poured it in then he added some cream and he made a heart out of it.

Steve smiled, rather proud with himself; that was his first time doing that. He put the mug on the tray and he grabbed the edges and he slowly walked toward the bedroom. He looked at the clock and it read 7:39 am. Right on time.

Steve slowly pushed the cracked door open and he looked at the bed. The sun was gazing through the window and it gave the room a golden glow and Natasha was sleeping on her side of the bed. He had to admit she looked beautiful when she was asleep. Her hair was resting softly on the pillow.

Steve looked at the alarm clock and the time went to seven forty. Steve blinked and he smiled, taking his gaze from the slightly desire and put on his kind, loving face. Natasha stirred slightly and her eyes opened and she turned her head and she saw Steve holding a tray of food and his eyes were kind and he was smiling. Steve walked over and placed the tray on the large nightstand that Natasha had basically claimed as hers.

She sat up and she was wearing her black night gown. Steve sat next to her and she smiled at him. Steve put his hand on her thigh, which was still under the blanket. Steve had to not stare at her, everything she wore always caught his attention, even if it was a simple night gown. She always looked stunning.

"Breakfast in bed, you sure know how to treat a girl Steve" Natasha said while starting to eat her hash browns.

"We have one more week, till we have to go back to the tower" Steve said

"Well, it is Thanksgiving, and they would all be eating TV dinners if you didn't offer to cook"

"They really need to learn how to cook" Steve said smiling.

"I can't cook" Natasha said finishing her hash browns and starting in her eggs dipping the bread into the yoke.

"I can teach you" Steve said kissing her arm

"You don't want to teach me" Natasha said

"Why not?" Steve asked

"Well maybe, I just don't want to" Natasha said and she was down to her coffee; which she took and smelled and she hummed softly and she started to drink it.

"If, you don't want to cook, fine by me" Steve said

Natasha finished her coffee and put it back on the tray. Steve put the tray away from the bed and sat next to Natasha. Natasha rested against him and her hand lightly passed over his chest where he had been shot. There was no scar, but she knew that it was still there. Steve kissed her lightly and she slid her hand down his chest. Steve's eyes delighted when her hand went into his boxers.

Natasha smirked and she held him in her hand and she lightly stroked it. Steve grabbed her and he pulled her on top of him. Natasha took her hand away and she rested it on his shoulder. They kissed passionately and she could feel him against her. Steve had his hands on her back and one grabbed her ass. Natasha moaned slightly from his touch and she grabbed her gown and pulled it off.

Her breast came out and Steve instantly sat up and he put his mouth around one of them and he massaged the other with his hand while using his left hand to keep her from falling back. Natasha moved her hand through his hair and she moaned. Steve licked her nipple and it made her shiver. She could feel his cock in his boxers and she was lightly moving up and down on it. Natasha pushed Steve down onto his back and her hands were on his shoulders and she kissed him and then moved to his neck.

She pulled Steve's white shirt off and she kissed down his chest and moved to his abs. She took off his boxer and she took him in her hand and she stroked it. Steve groaned, Natasha smiled and she put her lips on the tip and kissed it. She lightly moved her tongue around the tip. Steve moaned and she put it in her mouth and he could feel the back of her throat. Natasha came off of it and she inhaled and she crawled back up and she slowly slid herself onto his cock.

Her mouth fell open and she looked into Steve's eyes as she took him in deeper and deeper. Steve moaned and he had his hands on her hips. Natasha slowly moved her hips and Steve grabbed one of her breasts and lightly squeezed it. Natasha moaned as she felt him move in and out of her. Steve started to move with her and they were in rhythm. She felt him go deeper with every thrust.

Natasha felt the warm wave travel from her stomach and to her clit. She dug her nails into Steve's shoulders as she came. She moaned his name and she fell to his chest. Steve held her and he increased his speed; which made her moan lustfully and loudly. Steve was saying her name and he came in her. Natasha looked into his blue eyes and he looked into her emerald ones and they both stayed in the ecstasy and Natasha was on his chest and she was breathing heavily. Their foreheads rested against each other and they kissed. Natasha closed her eyes and she listened to his heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, San Francisco**

**Agent: James 'Bucky' Barnes**

Bucky was sitting in a conference room. The table had seventeen chairs, he sat in the one farthest from the door. He didn't know why, he just had a funny feeling. His metal hand was resting on the table. He couldn't tell if the table was cold or room temperature. He was still getting used to it even though he had it seventy years. He was twenty-nine and he had been Hydra's "secret" weapon for seventy years. He shaped the century apparently. He was used as a tool of war, and now he was just traded to another organization and to be used as another tool of war.

Bucky was trained to be a soldier, to execute orders without questions. He took pride in it, but now he was just a broken soldier in a time that he didn't belong in. He also was working with a partner, which he wasn't used to. The only team he had been on was back in the forties, and now they are all dead. Well except for his best friend. Bucky used to understand what he was doing. Before this, he was fighting for his country. Now what was he fighting for? Bucky had no clue. He was just now on a train and he was still deciding what stop to get off at.

He didn't talk much, and when he did it was only simple sentences. The other agents probably thought he was just some dumb grunt. Bucky just didn't have anything to say. He sat patiently waiting for the meeting to commence. Bucky had become lost in his thoughts and he was staring into the table and he noticed the door open. His eyes darted to it and he watched as Fury walked in. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, his tall figure and his trimmed facial hair. Then his eye patch, not many people could pull off an eye patch.

Bucky watched as Fury walked over to the large screen on the wall and he stood in front of it. He pressed a few buttons and the screen came to life. Schematics of a compound came on and were flashing different areas. By the way the compound's buildings looked, he would have to guess that is was somewhere people spoke Spanish, or at least a dialect of it; Spain, Italy, or Mexico. He waited and listened for the correct answer.

Bucky saw his partner enter the room, she was wearing a navy blue cat suit. Her brown hair was up in a bun. Bucky had to admit, that if he was his normal ladies' man self, he would probably try and hit on her. Yet, he wasn't that person anymore, he didn't know what he was. He watched as she took a seat; two chairs away from him. If Bucky studied her actions, they would implicate that she didn't like him. He couldn't blame her either. Bucky noticed that Fury put a I-pad in the table he looked at it. Bucky could only read two lines.

Fury- Are you sure about this?

Agent19- It's the only way to find out.

Bucky dismissed it, for it seemed to be irrelevant to the mission at hand, but he kept a mental note on it.

Fury noticed the two very uncomfortable agents in the chairs, he just didn't care. He turned to them and he looked at them.

"This compound is owned by a Drug Lord named Zeak. You are to infiltrate and record and document, not kill and clean house. Zeak is a small fish in a very large ocean. We want the people he is in league with. They are called the Shadow Games. We don't know what they are, it is up to you to find out. Any questions?"

Bucky say the schematics change into a 3D- model of the compound.

"What should we expect for resistance?" Bucky asked

"You are not to touch, a single guard" Fury said

"Clearly, I just want to know what kind of guys we're going up against" Bucky said slightly leaning forward

"Hired help and locals" Fury said

"Ok, dumb guards, thank you" Bucky said sitting back in his chair

Fury sighed and he grabbed the I-pad and he started to walk away.

"You leave tonight" he said before he exited the room

Fury left him and Hill alone in the room and Bucky turned his attention to his partner and she stood up and walked away. Bucky put his hands together and he felt his cold lifeless metal fingers and he closed his eyes.

Bucky left the room and he walked past the doors and as he turned to his right a hand grabbed him by the arm. It was his partner and she pulled him aside and she looked rather angry.

"You listen and you listen close. If you so as much as poke a guard, I will put two in your head"

"Understood" Bucky said calmly, clearly not intimidated.

"You are under new rules, and you'd better follow them to the letter" Hill said and she walked away leaving Bucky behind.

Bucky watched as she walked away and he slightly raised his eye brows and he turned and went the other way. "What a great way to start the partnership Barnes" Bucky said to himself. He walked down another hallway and he went to the hangar. Bucky honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He wandered the hallways and he would pass someone on occasion and they would keep their eyes to the floor. Either he looked weird or they were all terrified of him.

Bucky never was the outcast, he was mostly in the middle of everything. This must have been how Steve felt his entire life, being the outcast. Bucky wished he could talk to him. He knew that he couldn't though, not to mention his girlfriend would kill him if he got close. Bucky knew it was better to stay away, for now. Bucky decided to stop his wander about and he made his way to the hangar. He was still learning the layout of the helicarrier and he would sometimes end up on the complete other side of the ship than he wanted.

Bucky would ask for directions, but whenever he got close to someone they would look away from him or they would avoid him completely and walk in a different direction. They made it pretty easy to see how they viewed him. Maybe that was how Steve felt when everyone looked down at him. Bucky passed an open door and he saw a kid with red and blue on and two big white eyes. Bucky almost felt like walking away from him.

He stopped himself and he walked into the room. The kid was reading something and he didn't seem to notice him entering. Bucky saw a chair next to him and he decided that maybe he could scare him. Bucky walked to the chair silently and he sat down. The kid was reading a comic. He didn't seem to notice that Bucky was there; he was too absorbed in his comic. Bucky decided to break the silence.

"Do you live here?" Bucky asked

The kid almost flew out of his chair as he spoke and the comic flew out of his hands and landed on the floor. The kid looked over at him. Bucky was already looking at him and he was smirking.

"Hey" Bucky said

The kid stared blankly at him and slowly put up a hand and waved slowly "Hi" Peter said

"You read comics?" Bucky said looking at the comic book on the floor.

"Only when I'm bored" Peter said slowly almost cautious as if he was waiting for a fist to the face.

"Don't worry kid, I'm a good guy now" Bucky said and the words felt weird coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, and when had that ever stopped an assassin from killing someone?" Peter said picked up his comic and finding the page he was last on.

"By the way, where's the hangar?" Bucky asked as he looked around the room awkwardly

"Take a left and two rights, then there will be a huge door with the words hangar on it" Peter said while reading

Bucky nodded and he stood up and he patted Peter's shoulder and he felt the kid's heart beating a mile a minute. Bucky left the room and he went to the left. He took two rights and there it was, just like what the kid said a huge door with the words hangar on it. Bucky walked in and he found a Quinjet and he went into the back and he sat down in the seats. He exhaled tiredly and he put his head back against the hull and he closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of people running around, the sound of engines coming to life and then dying. He was reminded of a memory that came to him often. The car was still running and the doors were locked. The man inside was hitting the window with his fist and the car was on fire. The fire slowly moved up the car as it ignited the gasoline that was poured over the car.

The fired moved up the wheels and melted the rubber and it continued to the hood and the fire shot up to the edge of the windshield. The fire was now completely around the car stopping at the windows. The man inside punched the window and it cracked. Then the fire connected with a small drop of gasoline of the windshield and it shot forward and leaped onto the roof of the car. Fire engulfed the car and smoke covered the windshield and the man disappeared. Bucky was standing there and he was holding a lighter and he flipped the cap back up and then his eyes opened and he was back in the Quinjet.

Bucky was sweating slightly and he rubbed his eyes, which stung. Bucky could smell the gasoline and the burnt rubber. Bucky looked around and no one was present, except for the people walking around in the hangar going from ship to ship. Bucky felt his eyes begin to fill with water and he was breathing heavily. Bucky put his hand to his face and covered himself away as his face contorted and he broke down. Bucky lightly sobbed silently and he felt the tears fall down his face and stop at his chin and drop down to his thigh. Bucky took a deep breath and he wiped his eyes and he closed them and he gathered himself and he went back to being his no emotion trained self.

Bucky sat quietly and he tried not to think about anything and slip off into silence and zone out.

**Steve**

Steve opened his eyes and he was facing Natasha in bed. She was still asleep and her hand was in his. Steve breathed softly so the air wouldn't hit her face with enough force to wake her. He laid there with his head against the pillow and he kept his eyes on her. She was so beautiful, her short wavy hair was slightly in her face and Steve moved it out of the way softly and slowly. Steve couldn't help but smile and he felt bliss and not a care in the world. All that mattered was who he was with.

Steve saw her slightly stir and he froze his movements afraid that he woke her. Steve watched as she started to frown. Steve looked at her closely. Her hand in his began to move and she gripped tightly. It didn't hurt him, but anyone else it would have. Her lip was trembling and her breathing became sharp and heavy as if she was running. Steve knew she was having a nightmare. He put his arm on her shoulder and she breathed faster.

"Natasha, its ok. It's just a dream" Steve said

Natasha began to shake violently as if she was fighting something. Tears were coming out of her closed eyes. Steve moved and he pulled her close and he could feel her heart beating a mile a minute and her breath was becoming sharper.

"Natasha, wake up" Steve said softly as he held her in his arms and she stopped shaking and her hand loosened its grip; only a little. Her sharp breathing became whimpering and her face was buried in Steve's shoulder.

"Steve is that you?" Natasha asked while her voice was starting to break

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here" Steve said softly as his hand rubbed her head.

Natasha started shake again, but this time she was crying. Steve felt her tears falling onto his shoulder and traveling down his chest and to his stomach. Steve held her as she cried and she sobbed loudly and she almost seemed to be slightly screaming to help get the feelings out. Steve held her closer and her grip increased ad Steve kissed her on the head as she cried into his shoulder.

Steve held her and her sobbing became less and he heard her sniff.

"I could see them, all of them. I could hear them… their screams." Natasha said in-between sobs. "It was dark and the fire was warm and I could see them all… burning" Natasha said

"Its ok, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen." Steve said trying to think of the right thing to say, but he couldn't.

"Just hold me" Natasha said her voice muffled from his shoulder

"Ok, I'm here and I won't ever let you go" Steve said softly as he held her in his arms and she was coiled up and she was against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Florence, Italy**

**Agent: James 'Bucky' Barnes**

Bucky knew that it had to be somewhere they spoke a dialect of Spanish. Bucky was sitting in the Quinjet as it was flying through the clouds and heading toward the outskirts of Florence where the compound was. Bucky was holding a simple assault rifle and he didn't have a mag in it. He was busy checking it and making sure it was good to fire. He glanced over and Hill was holding a submachine gun in her hand.

Bucky took his eyes off of her before she noticed him looking. Bucky saw that his rifle was fine and he quickly grabbed the mag and put it in and he cocked the rifle. He rested it on his knee and the barrel was pointed at the ground. Bucky saw Hill glance at him and he simply dismissed it. Bucky turned his head toward the ramp.

"Thirty seconds to drop" the pilot said

Bucky stood up and he put his mask and dark glasses on that Steve ripped off in the street almost a year ago. Bucky closed his eyes and he pushed all thought from his mind and focused on the objective; record and document. Bucky could tell Hill was standing close behind him.

"Ten seconds"

Bucky watched as the ramp dropped down and he could see trees passing under them and they went over a hill and then he saw a compound, it was rather large. Bucky noticed it was a small village. Bucky looked back at Hill.

"Fury said nothing about a village"

"Fury doesn't tell you a lot of things" Hill said

"I thought you worked in Stark Industries" Bucky said

"I do, this is a side job" Hill said

Bucky saw the light turn red then it turned green. Bucky took a step forward and he jumped out of the Quinjet. He fell through the air and he landed on a hill and he rolled as he hit the ground and he slid down the hill and went behind a huge rock. Bucky peered around the rock and he could see the main entrance of the "compound". He also saw a gate, Bucky nodded his head great.

Bucky saw Hill come up behind him, she knelt down and she was close to him.

"I usually like more recon with my intel" Bucky said

"Just get moving" Hill said

"Yes, ma'am" Bucky said and he moved quickly and he saw a spot light. Bucky moved his hand down and made it flat and Hill quickly went to the ground and hid behind a rock and Bucky stood behind a tree.

Bucky thought back to what he said, he pulled a Steve. He blinked and he pushed the thought away, not the right time to think about other things. Bucky noticed that the spot light moved away.

"Split up, we can cover more ground that way" Bucky said

Hill nodded and went into the darkness and disappeared. Bucky looked back up at the gate and he noticed three guards and two snipers. Bucky smiled this is going to be easy.

Bucky knelt down and he let the spot light pass one more time and after it passed him, he took off and ran across the terrain and got closer to the gate. The light was coming back around and he dove onto the ground and rolled behind a group of large rocks. Bucky laid flat and he steadied his breathing. He watched as the beam of light passed over him and then went back. Bucky quickly got up and continued to run toward the gate.

Bucky got to a stack of wooden crates and he knelt down and he watched as a guard walked past him. Bucky looked up at the wall and the sniper was looking away. Bucky took the risk and while the guard's back was turned he stayed crouched and he snuck up to the wall. Bucky quickly walked along it and he disappeared around a corner then the guard turned around. Bucky hugged the wall and he had very little foot hold. It was a steep drop if he miss stepped. Bucky decided it was a good time to check in on Hill.

"Hill?" Bucky said into his communicator

"Yeah?" her voice came through

"Where are you?"

"In the village"

"Ok good, I just made it to the wall, I'll meet you at the target building" Bucky said putting his gun's strap over his shoulder and swung it around so the gun hung on his lower back.

"Copy" Hill said

Bucky looked up at the wall and he didn't see any hand holds. Bucky hopped this didn't make too much noise. He put his metal finger into the stone wall and he pulled himself up. Bucky used his strength and he pulled himself up into the air and he stuck his hand in the wall again. Bucky put his right foot where his hand used to be. Bucky grunted and he did it again. He got close to the top and he lunged up one more time and he grabbed the edge with his hands. He grunted as he pulled himself up and over.

Bucky planted his feet down on the walk way and he knelt down. He looked around and he didn't see a guard in sight. He went to the other side of the wall's edge where the buildings were. He looked and he was close enough to jump to a roof top. Bucky climbed over the edge and he perched himself and he slightly turned and he put his hand out and he jumped off backwards and he caught the edge of a roof.

Bucky pulled himself up trying not to make the roofing come off. Bucky slowly stood up and he slowly made his way up the side of the roof. He almost slipped a couple of times. He could see the street lamps were on and he would see the occasional patrol walking through the street. Bucky lucked out of the roof top. He saw the target building and he was four roofs away from it. Bucky had to jump across the roof tops and fast; or this wasn't going to work. Bucky took a deep breath and he ran and he jumped across the gap and landed on the other roof and he kept moving. One down, three to go.

Bucky made his way to every roof top and he was close to the target building and he saw a window sill. Bucky umped to it and grabbed the sill and he pulled the window open and he climbed in. Bucky was in a lounge and no one was in sight. He stayed in a crouched position and he went toward the door to the right which led to another hallway. He walked through it and a gun was pointed against his head. He looked and it was Hill, who seemed startled.

"God, Barnes" She hissed

"Sorry" Bucky said

"I know where Zeak is" Hill said

Bucky looked at her and she spoke "He's in the study"

Bucky nodded and he went toward the door that led to the study's upper floor. Good thing he studied the layout of the building. He came to the door and he cracked it and he peeked; no guards were up here. Bucky opened the door slowly and he stayed knelt down and he walked over to the railing that was the perfect hiding place. Bucky and Hill heard Zeak answer a phone.

"What do you want?" Zeak asked seeming ill-tempered

Bucky noticed his accent was Russian. Bucky frowned at it and he looked at Hill and she shrugged. Bucky listened and it was quiet for a while.

"Yes, everything is under control" Zeak said

Bucky waited for Zeak to speak again.

"Yes, I have done what you asked" Zeak said sounding slightly worried

Bucky noticed fear in his voice.

"You said this was the last time, we had an agreement. I am tired of you using my men as your play things"

Bucky had a feeling the conversation was getting heated.

"Why is this so important?" Zeak asked

Hill was recording the whole conversation.

"Yes, I understand. You're paying me double for this" Zeak said

Bucky wanted to know who was on the other line of that phone.

"You can guaranty that they will be safe?" Zeak said this time softer

"Good, this is the last time, no more favors after this. Yeah agreed, wait one question. Why is she so important?" Zeak asked

Bucky frowned and mouthed "She" to Hill and Hill shrugged.

"What do you mean, I have people in my compound? Two agents, from what agency?"

Bucky looked at Hill and he spoke in a whisper "Time to go"

Hill nodded and as Bucky took a step two guards busted through the door they came in at. Bucky and Hill looked at them, they aimed and Bucky grabbed Hill and he took her with him over the railing and falling onto a table in the study below.

They hit the table and Hill was on top of Bucky and her face was close to his and they looked to see Zeak pointing a pistol at them. Bucky rolled to the left and brought Hill with him and they hit the floor and Bucky sprung up and he grabbed Zeak by the hand and he twisted it breaking his wrist. Zeak howled in pain and dropped the gun. Bucky looked back at Hill.

"Run"

Hill took off for the exit and Bucky followed and he followed her out of the door and he noticed she wasn't moving. Then he saw why; fifty guards were all pointing their guns at them. Bucky stopped and stood next to her, he noticed that these guards were decked out in gear and weapons, they weren't local.

"See, recon with intel" Bucky said

Hill just looked at him and rolled her eyes knowing he was right. Bucky noticed Zeak walking through the door behind them and Bucky saw him walk in front of them. He was holding his broken wrist close to himself and he had a pistol in the other. He pointed it at the more intimidating one. Bucky stared at the barrel of the gun and he thought of five ways to kill him before the other's fired.

"What are you doing here?" Zeak asked

"Just passing through" Bucky said smirking

Hill glanced at him "I don't think this is a time to joke around Barnes" Hill said through gritted teeth

"I know what I'm doing" Bucky whispered to her

"What did you hear?" Zeak asked a ping of worry was in his voice, Bucky noticed it.

"Everything" Bucky said and he smirked

"I though this place was secure" Zeak said to his men

"Nothing is secure from me" Bucky said "Not even your phone"

Zeak looked at him with panic.

"You have a family right?" Bucky said

Zeak's eyes were wide and a drop of sweat flowed down the side of his face and to his neck. Bucky was saying the right words.

"Let me guess the man on the phone is threatening their death" Bucky said

"If you are trying to…"

"I don't give a damn about your family Zeak. All I care about is the man on the phone"

"He said he would kill them"

"Hey Zeak" Bucky said getting him back on track "I don't care"

Zeak swallowed and he was breathing a little faster.

"Give me the name of the man on the phone" Bucky said

"Then my family will die" Zeak choked

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you really think that after your job is done that the guy won't kill you and your family? Zeak after you're done, you're a loose end" Bucky said taking a step forward.

Hill couldn't believe what she was hearing. He literally was talking the guy into giving them the name.

"Zeak, give me the name" Bucky said with more authority this time

Zeak slightly jumped and he looked around at his men and he put his hand up and they put their guns down.

"His name is The Spider, I swear that is all I know" Zeak said

"He got a real name?" Bucky said; he didn't want an alias, he wanted a name.

"All I know is that he is called the Spider" Zeak said

Bucky noticed that he slightly scorned at him in half a second. Bucky knew he was lying. Bucky took a step forward and now he was face to face with him. Bucky stared at him.

"His name" Bucky said

Zeak wouldn't look him in the eye.

"His name Zeak!" Bucky barked which caused a few men to raise their guns.

Bucky wasn't going to get anything off of him this way. Bucky looked back at Hill and then at the men.

"Get out now or I will kill you all" Bucky said staring at each and every one of them.

The soldiers saw something in his eyes that scared them and they all left quickly and left Zeak who was about to have a heart attack. Bucky slightly twitched toward Zeak and he jumped away and he fell to the ground. Bucky walked forward and Zeak tried to crawl away. Bucky grabbed him by the shirt and held him in the air.

"His name Zeak!" Bucky said

Zeak felt Bucky's cold metal fingers on his throat.

"I can't" he choked

"A little more pressure and I can crush your larynx" Bucky said

Zeak looked over at Hill. Hill was frozen and she didn't want to move. Bucky was going too far and she knew it, but they needed that name. She stayed quiet, she would talk to him back in the Quinjet.

Bucky dropped Zeak and Zeak landed on the ground and he tried to crawl away. Bucky wasn't in a hurry and he slowly walked toward him. Bucky grabbed Zeak's ankle and he twisted it and Hill heard a loud snap.

Zeak howled in pain and he turned around and looked at Bucky, who looked like he was something else. His ankle was completely backwards.

"I want a name Zeak!" Bucky said and spit flew out of his mouth.

"I can't ah!" Zeak screamed as Bucky broke his foot with his metal hand crushing every bone

"The name!" Bucky said dropping his foot and letting it hit the floor hard which sent a sharp pain up Zeak's leg which made him gasp

Bucky grabbed Zeak's good hand and he slightly twisted it.

"The name, or this one breaks to" Bucky barked

Zeak was silent for too long and Bucky twisted a little more, Zeak's face contorted into pain

"NIKO!" Zeak yelled

Bucky never heard of a Niko. He got what he wanted though.

"If, you're lying I'll be back to break it" Bucky said walking back towards Hill.

He left Zeak cowering in a corner and he had tears going down his face. He sat up and then a bullet hit him in the face. Blood splattered the wall and brains were thrown onto the floor. Bucky looked around for the sniper. A loud beep hit their ears as a voice came onto their ear pieces.

"So, you know my name" the voice was low and Russian

"You can't run Niko" Bucky said

"I'm not and it's good that your know my name, cause I know all about you Barnes"

Bucky's eyes slightly widened and he looked at Hill with his brow furrowed

"How do you know me?"

"I know everything, hello Maria Hill" the man said

"How did you get on this channel?" Hill asked

"Oh Hill, how I will enjoy torturing you, and to answer your question I can talk to anyone I want to. Poor Zeak and his family, all well. I did kill his family a week ago, now he can be with them."

"What do you want Niko?" Bucky asked

"What I want, is your head on a platter and anyone who knows you. I'm sorry Miss Hill that he involved you in this. I wish we could have met in a more consensual matter."

"Zeak said she, why is she important?" Bucky asked

"Oh, she is an old friend, she must suffer more a different reason than you, and oh how I can't wait to touch that face. Anyway, see you soon Barnes" the man said and he disconnected.

Bucky looked back at Hill and he gritted his teeth. _What the hell is going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Location: Quinjet, ETA: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

**Agent: James 'Bucky' Barnes**

Bucky understood what he did wrong. He basically tortured a man for information. Then he was killed and he was the only lead. Bucky was sitting and Hill walked over to him.

"You broke a rule Barnes"

"Look, sorry. I got a little carried away" Bucky said averting his eyes to the floor.

"We can't afford getting carried away. The mission was a failure Barnes"

"Failure, how?"

"First of all, we lost a lead"

Bucky shook his head and he stood up and he was about a head taller than her. "We got a name"

"Did you get a last name?" Hill said getting in his face

Bucky sighed and his eyes went from her to the floor. "No I didn't"

"You're Goddamn right you didn't" Hill said turning her back on him.

"We were blown before that happened, what did you want me to do, play nice?" Bucky said taking a step towards her

Hill turned back toward him and she looked pissed, but Bucky didn't care. He'd dealt with pissed people before.

"To get good information out of him, yes. We could have gotten him talking. You didn't need to break his foot" Hill snapped

Bucky's nostrils flared and he exhaled. He wasn't going to back down from this fight.

"Have you ever been in that situation before? Because by the way you were standing, frozen. It would clearly state that you haven't" Bucky said

"You need to learn Barnes! You can't just go torturing someone for information!" Hill yelled

"Hey it worked out pretty well" Bucky said putting his arms out horizontally

"That's not the point, we weren't even supposed to be seen"

"Yeah, well that plan was jettisoned out the fucking door when armed guards caught us!" Bucky said putting his hands into fists.

"Things go sideways, what do you expect?" Hill said crossing her arms

"I expected more intel, especially from S.H.I.E.L.D. You know I thought you guys were good" Bucky said waving his hand

"If you didn't notice, we are working on a very limited source code" Hill said turning away from Bucky. Her first mistake.

Bucky walked forward and he grabbed her arm and held it in his real hand.

"We are not done, what the fuck happened tonight?"

"It's all pretty self-explanatory"

"That what? We get a strange call from a guy named Niko and he just so happened to know everything"

"He seemed to know you the most" Hill said looking at his hand which was still gripping her arm

"Hence why I'm upset"

"Barnes, you are supposed to be this ice cold killer, and now your crying like little girl. I guess the reports were greatly exaggerated about you"

"Do you know what it feels like to be not in control of your life?!" Bucky snapped at her.

Hill was silent and she looked down at the ground. Bucky felt his temper rising and he put his other hand on her other arm and he shook her.

"Do you know what it's like to be a broken soul huh? Look at you, you say all these things about rules and protocol. I was not given a choice for being this" Bucky said in disgust as he looked at his metal arm.

Hill gasped in pain "Barnes calm down"

"I was taken and experimented on and turned into a cold hearted monster and I killed and killed! I wasn't given a say in it. I was with the KGB and Red Room, do you even know of the horrors of what went down at that place?!" Bucky screamed and he let go of her and he turned away from her and he smacked the hull with his metal hand and dented it.

He was breathing heavily and he leaned against the hull and he looked at Hill, who was standing quietly looking at him.

"I was taken from everything I knew! I was turned into a weapon and I was used to kill anything. I have taken so many lives" Bucky said as his voice became quiet

Hill looked at him and she saw in his eyes pain, and guilt.

Bucky slid down the hull and sat on the floor. "I killed Howard Stark" Bucky said loud enough for her to hear. "I killed Kennedy, I have killed so many more, those are the only two I can remember and I see their faces every time I close my eyes" Bucky said and he put his head back against the hull. "I should be killed for what I have done, but no. I'm here helping you and I am broken. I don't know what I am anymore. I used to be James Barnes, now I'm just some vile thing with a bloody past and this" Bucky said putting his metal hand up

Hill had no words to comfort him, or any to reassure him of anything. She stayed silent and she walked toward the cock pit and she put her hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"None of this leaves this jet" she whispered

The pilot nodded and he continued flying. Hill looked back at Bucky and he was staring off into space. Hill wondered if this was what Steve felt like when he woke up.

**Steve**

Steve was in the kitchen and he was getting a glass of milk. He poured it and put the milk away. He leaned against the counter with his lower back and drank the milk. He kept glancing at the hallway expecting Natasha to come out. She had been quiet lately, well more than usual. She would look away from him when he entered the room or looked at her.

Steve kept sipping at his glass of milk and then he realized with his latest sip that the milk was gone. He looked at the cup and rinsed the remaining milk out and he put the glass on the counter. He exhaled and he looked over at the hallway again. He didn't see anyone, he lowered his eyes to the island in front of him.

Steve couldn't help but feel that she was avoiding him because of something he did. Sure they were both in the same apartment, but she would just shut herself away and not come out. Steve felt it was best to leave her alone. Yet he didn't know if she wanted to be alone. He looked over at the TV and he looked back at the hallway. He needed to go talk to her. Steve stood to his full height and he walked toward the hallway.

He walked past a mirror in the hallway and he noticed that he had stubble on his face. Steve rubbed his face and felt the prickly small hairs. He sighed and he continued to the room. Steve hesitated before opening the door. He swallowed and he put his hand on the knob and he turned it. Steve opened the door slowly and he walked in. Natasha was lying on her side of the bed and she was facing away from the door. She usually never did that.

Steve took a step forward and he heard a sniff. She was still crying, or she was just done. Steve made no effort to be in a rush to get to the bed. He walked as slowly as possible and he reached the end of the bed. Steve climbed onto it and he laid down on his side of the bed on his back looking up at the ceiling. Steve noticed that Natasha didn't acknowledge that he was there. Steve looked at her and he scooted closer to her and he put his hand on her arm. There was no reaction and Steve almost took his hand away when her hand took his and she gripped it tightly.

Steve relaxed and he laid behind her and he put his other hand around her. Natasha switched hands and grabbed the other and she pulled his hand close and she lightly kissed it and kept it against her chest. Steve put his head down against the pillow and he stared at the back of her head at her red wavy hair. Steve decided to get a little closer and he scooted again and his chest was against her back and his knees were behind hers. He was technically spooning her, but he saw it more as a comfort snuggle.

Steve inhaled slightly and he could smell her faint scent and he closed his eyes. He felt his heart beat slow and become relaxed. He could feel her heart beat since she was holding his right hand close to her chest. Steve didn't know how long they laid there like that. It could have been a few hours or a few minutes. Steve saw her shift slightly and she turned around and looked at him. She was still holding his hand and her eyes were red from the crying. Steve put his hand on her face lightly and he looked into her eyes. She stared right back at him and didn't say a word. Steve and Natasha's forehead touched and their noses were close. Natasha kept her gaze on his eyes.

She liked his blue eyes and their welcoming look and peaceful sensation. She stared at the deep pools and she slightly tilted her head. Steve kissed her cheek lightly. Natasha gripped his hand tighter. Steve smiled and Natasha feeling the way she did, she couldn't help but smile back and a tear fell down her face. She wiped it away and she inhaled.

"You ok?" Steve asked softly

"Yeah, just… just need a little time" Natasha said

"Well I'll stay with you till you feel better. I'm not moving unless you move" Steve said

The comment made Natasha smirk and lightly chuckled.

"What?" Steve asked confused

"Nothing" Natasha said smiling and she rested her head against him.

Steve snuck his left arm under her and he wrapped it around her waist. He held her close and she closed her eyes and she listened to his heart beat till she drifted into the endless pool of sleep.

Natasha opened her eyes slowly. The room had a golden glow and her eyes had to adjust. She could feel Steve's arms around her. Natasha looked at Steve and he was still sleeping. He was lightly snoring. Natasha lifted her head so she could see over him to the see the alarm clock. It was a struggle, but she managed. The clock said 7:40 am. She slightly raised her eye brows, even when she felt awful she still woke up at the same time.

Natasha looked back at Steve and he stirred slightly and his eyes opened. His pupils adjusted to the light and he could see a very beautiful women with red hair, emerald eyes, and smooth ivory skin. He smiled at her.

"Good morning" Steve said

Natasha lightly smiled and she went back to laying against him and she kissed his cheek. Steve felt a wave of warmth come from his cheek and he smiled.

"Morning" Natasha whispered

Steve rolled over and he brought Natasha with him and she was now on top of him. Natasha laid on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and she liked the sound of it.

"We need to get up" Steve said

"And why is that?" Natasha asked kissing his neck

"We have been inside for days now, we need some fresh air" Steve said

"I like inside" Natasha said

"I do to, but I want to take you out" Steve said

"Out where?" Natasha asked "There are still a few places closed"

"The park isn't closed" Steve said

"Walking in the park?"

"Come on, it'll be good for you" Steve said lightly smacking his hand against her upper thigh which was around his waist.

Natasha thought about it and she looked at him "Fine, I'll go take a shower" Natasha said not wanting to get off of him.

"It'll be fun, and you need some fun right now" Steve said

Natasha knew that he was right, he was usually always right. She nodded and she got off of him and got out of the bed. Steve watched as she opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Steve followed her and he turned on the sink and began brushing his teeth.

The warm water was sending steam into the air and the mirror was being blurred and Steve couldn't see himself anymore. He rinsed his brush and he rinsed his mouth with a small amount of water and he spit into the sink. He looked over at the shower and he could see Natasha's blurred form rinsing her hair. Steve couldn't help himself and he slowly walked to the door of the shower and he put his hand on it and he pulled it open. The steam came out and was refreshing to his face but cold to his skin. Steve quickly took off his boxers and he stepped in.

He was behind her and he out his arms around her and he rested his chin on her shoulder. Natasha hummed and she put her hand on his left forearm and she could feel the defined muscles. Steve closed his eyes and he lightly hummed a song. It was back from the forties, which he heard in Germany. He hummed the words in German. He lightly swayed behind her. Natasha closed her eyes and she listened to the soft humming of his voice. The warm water washed over their naked bodies and they stayed in a slowly steady sway and Steve continued humming. Natasha smiled and she lightly started to hum the words.

Steve stopped slightly when he heard Natasha hum the same song, except in English. He didn't know she could speak translate German. Steve threw the thought out of his mind and he continued to hum and their voices complemented each other's. Steve turned her around and he put his hand on her cheek and he lightly rubbed her ear with his fingers and he leaned forward. Natasha responded by going on her tip toes and they lightly kissed. She looked at the deep blue pools and she smiled.

Steve had his left arm around her waist and he looked into the emerald eyes and they told so many things. He leaned again and they kissed again. Steve slightly opened his mouth and her tongue slipped in. Steve kissed her passionately and she could taste mint from his toothpaste. She had her arm on his shoulder and she slowly moved it across his back. Steve put both his hands on her hips and he moved his right hand up her back and he supported her back. Natasha had her right hand on his bicep and she felt nothing but bliss. The warm water was rushing over them and Steve took a step forward and Natasha's back went against the wall.

Natasha gasped as he kissed her neck and he put his hand on her ass. Natasha raised her left thigh and Steve held her leg by her calf. Natasha jumped up and put her legs around his waist. Steve kissed her collar bone and he looked into her eyes again. Steve positioned himself and he entered her. Natasha gasped in pleasure and she moaned. Steve let out a heavy breath as he felt her around him. He looked at her and he increased in his speed. Natasha held his head close to her chest as she moaned as he went in and out of her.

Steve kissed her breast and he lightly licked her nipple. Natasha gasped and she felt him go deeper. She moaned louder and she felt her mind going crazy. She felt her stomach becoming warm and her heart was hammering in her chest. Steve groaned as she arched her back. Natasha moaned and she felt him getting harder. Steve moaned as she kissed his neck and tugged his hair. Steve increased his speed and he felt a rush. Natasha felt the warm wave of pleasure flow toward her clit. She moaned loudly and she felt her climax take place.

Steve felt her velvety folds around him as she came and he announced his own climax and he came. He groaned as he came inside her, Natasha's mouth fell open as she felt the warmth and her climax was intensified. She slowly moved up and down and Steve lightly groaned and she kissed him. The water had become cold and she kissed him passionately and she could feel his heart beating in his chest with her hand on his upper chest.

**Location: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Seven miles over Atlantic Ocean.**

**Agent: James 'Bucky' Barnes**

Bucky sat at the conference table and he had his back to the door and he would occasionally glance at Hill, four seats away from him. Bucky sighed lightly and he heard the door open and he saw what he expected. Fury came in furious and he threw a file down on the table.

"What the hell happened down there?" Fury asked

"We were made and Zeak was killed" Hill said

"Did one of you do it" Fury said looking over at Bucky.

Bucky met his gaze and he spoke "We actually did nothing, well except slightly torturing Zeak for information" Bucky said breaking eye contact on the last part.

"You what?" Fury snapped

"I broke his wrist, ankle, and foot" Bucky said frankly

"Did you get anything off of him?" Fury asked not expecting an answer

"A name, The Spider, or Niko" Bucky said crossing his arms

"I don't know any Niko" Fury said

"Neither had we" Hill said

"But he just so happened to know all about us" Bucky said standing up

"Barnes, sit" Fury said

Bucky slightly hesitated and he sat back down. He sighed and he looked over at Hill.

"It seems that he is someone from my past" Bucky said

"Then you know him" Fury said

"Apparently, but sadly I can't remember where I know him from. I still don't remember half of my time as Hydra's puppet" Bucky said

"Well, its quiet simple, find out who this Niko is"

"But, sir that could take weeks" Hill said

Fury began to walk out and he looked at her "That's your problem" Fury said and he left the room.

Hill scoffed at the door and Bucky looked at her. He hesitated and he leaned forward and put his hands on the table.

"Hey, thanks for not telling him about, my little… incident"

Hill turned her gaze to him and she spoke "No problem, let it happen again. I will" Hill said getting up and walking out of the room.

Bucky watched as she left and he sighed a relief and he looked at the clock: 8:45 am. He needed to sleep. Bucky put his feet up onto the table and he leaned the chair back and he closed his eyes forcing himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Steve**

Steve walked across the living room and he grabbed his apartment keys from the island in the kitchen. He tossed the keys slightly and he put them in his pocket. Steve had his wallet in his jacket. He looked back at the hallway and at his bedroom door. He paused slightly and he couldn't hear anything coming from the bedroom. Steve sighed slightly and he walked toward the hallway and he flipped on a light.

He put his hand on the knob and opened it. He looked inside and Natasha wasn't in the bed. Steve frowned and he looked around and he could see Natasha anywhere, and the bathroom was completely silent.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked softly

Steve was startled and he looked behind him. Natasha was standing there in a blue shirt and jeans. Steve's heart slowed down and he sighed in relief.

"You startled me" Steve said exhaling and putting his hand on his chest.

"Well, at least I can still sneak up on someone" Natasha said smirking

"Yeah" Steve said and he walked past her and he entered the kitchen again.

"So where are we going?" Natasha asked following him.

"Well, I thought that you may want to go somewhere. You choose" Steve said

"Rogers, I don't go out much" Natasha said frankly

"Yeah, I know but there has to be somewhere you want to go" Steve said walking up to her

"Um… I'm drawing a blank" Natasha said

"Come on Nat, you want to go shopping?" Steve asked

Steve noticed that she wasn't saying anything and she was just giving him an unreadable look.

Steve slightly chuckled "What?" he said

"I don't go shopping" Natasha said

"Really, not any kind of shopping?" Steve said crossing his arms in a playful manner

"No" Natasha said still giving him the unreadable look.

"Ok, um… let's go to the clothing store" Steve said forgetting the name of the store.

"Victoria Secret?" Natasha asked

"What, no"

"So you don't want me to get sexy lingerie that I can wear for you?" Natasha asked with a playful tone

"No, of course I want you to have sexy lingerie, just what do you want"

"Sexy lingerie" She said

"No, what do you want for you. You can't get anything that is technically for me"

"Rogers, I don't know" Natasha said shaking her head

"Come on, let me buy you something" Steve said

"You want to buy me something?"

"Isn't that what boyfriends do, or is it different now?" Steve asked suddenly serious

Natasha couldn't help but laugh at Steve's face.

"What?" Steve asked starting to get worried

"Yes, boyfriends still do that" Natasha said reassuring him

"Ok, good. I didn't want to get into some uncharted territory" Steve said relieved

"Not a little uncharted?" Natasha asked playfully as she put her hands around him.

Steve stood speechless, and he almost said something then stopped. "I didn't say anything about that kind of uncharted" Steve finally said putting his arms around her.

"Oh, so like this…"

"Ah, no. We are going shopping for something for you" Steve said seeing what she was trying to do.

"You're no fun, Rogers" Natasha whispered seductively

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me Nat" Steve said looking at her with a hint of lust in his eyes

"I'd like to find out" Natasha said

"Yeah, but now we are going shopping" Steve said still persisting

"Ugh" Natasha exclaimed

"Natasha, we can't spend all day inside having sex" Steve said

"Why not?" Natasha asked innocently

Steve was speechless again and he was slightly breaking under her gaze.

"It's fun, but can we please do something in the world. Out there, not in here where you and me have our time together. I want to make out there, our time too." Steve said

Natasha slightly sighed and she saw that she wasn't going to win.

"Fine" Natasha said

**Natasha**

Steve wasn't kidding when he said that he would buy her something. They had been past three separate clothing stores and Natasha said no to every one of them. Steve seemed to becoming frustrated.

"I did not know shopping for a woman would be this hard" Steve said

"I usually don't like being caught up in it" Natasha said

"Wait, you want something besides clothes?" Steve asked hoping for a good answer

Natasha paused in her walk and looked at him as he stopped a second after her and turned to look at her.

"You mean jewelry don't you?" Natasha asked

"Or that" Steve said

Natasha stood and she slightly tapped her foot looking uncomfortable and she knew she wasn't going to win this argument about buying her something. She looked at him. "Ok, let's go look at jewelry" Natasha said continuing her walk

"OK" Steve said following her, he was excited. Not for the jewelry, just being able to buy her something.

Natasha noticed that Steve was walking with a lighter step and she could tell he was happy about something. She hid a smirk and she knew she wasn't going to find anything that she liked. Natasha never found anything that she liked. If it was at least going to make Steve happy to at least try, then she was okay with it.

Steve followed her into a jewelry store and Natasha paused as she looked at all the other girls looking at rings and necklaces and ear rings. She looked at their utter happy eyes as they smiled at a diamond. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the sight. Steve stood next to her.

"You know what you're looking for?" Steve said with a hint of unease in his voice.

"Not a damn clue" Natasha whispered to him

A woman in a black uniform, or more like a dress came over to them. She put on a big smile and Natasha could see jealousy in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely

Natasha knew there was no sign of politeness in her eyes, but she smiled anyway and acted like any other girl.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could make any suggestions" Natasha said smiling

Steve noticed that it was a fake smile and he glanced at the women closely and he noticed that she was looking at Natasha funny. Whatever she had in them made Natasha put on a fake smile. He would keep to himself for now.

"What are you looking for, for a reference?" the woman asked

Natasha noticed her name tag: Natalie. She suddenly hated her a little more, but she kept the hate away and hid her emotions.

"Rings or necklaces" Natasha asked smiling

"Ok over here" Natalie said wand she walked toward a display case

Natasha followed and Steve was close behind.

Steve watched as Natasha and Natalie talked about certain jewels that he didn't know about. He could see there was no politeness in Natalie's eyes, Natasha had it, but he was pretty sure it was fake. Steve found himself looking at all the things they passed. He saw a big diamond ring and it looked beautiful. He looked over at Natasha and he looked at her left hand and pictured the ring on it. He frowned at it and he shook his head, Not Natasha. He saw another one and he did the same thing. It was close, but still no. Natasha wasn't kidding when she said she had no idea what she was looking for.

Steve made a good guess that this is why she doesn't go shopping, there's nothing in here that matched her. Steve wanted to walk away and take Natasha away from the uncomfortable situation that he had currently put her in. He waited till her and Natalie were done talking. As he saw Natalie roll her eyes as she looked away and he was sure Natasha saw it to. He glanced at another display case and he saw a necklace. It was silver with a red gem in it and the fine silver was wrapped around it in pristine gracefulness. Steve saw that is was the closest thing to Natasha in here.

Steve made himself a mental note. He followed her out of the store and Natasha let out a tired sigh. Steve stood close to her.

"Sorry for that" Steve said

Natasha was caught off guard by his sentence "What?"

"In the store, you didn't want to be in there and by the way you and that one girl Natalie were staring at each other. It looked like one of you were going to kill the other."

"So you remembered her name" Natasha said

Steve instantly saw her face and her anger. He said the wrong thing.

"You know, I can't forget a name" Steve said

"Yeah, I know" Natasha said, her face changing from anger to a look of contrite.

Steve walked up to her and he put his hands on her arms "Come on, let's go to your favorite diner. Get some lunch." Steve said smiling

"Now that I won't object to" Natasha said

**Steve**

They were sitting in the diner and they were next to the window. Steve was sitting silently and he was doing something and Natasha noticed. His hand was moving quickly as if he was shading something. She turned her head away from the window and she looked at him.

"What are you drawing?" Natasha asked

Steve looked up at her and he smiled and chuckled lightly "Just something that always keeps me on my toes"

Natasha smirked and she knew what he meant and she nodded her head. The waitress came over with their food. Steve thanked her and he grabbed a knife and cut his hamburger in half so it wasn't as messy to eat. Steve looked up at her and he noticed that she was just sitting there.

"Nat?" Steve asked

"Hmm"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Natasha said trailing off

"Is this about the jewelry store?" Steve said making a good guess

"How could you tell?" Natasha said lightly smiling at him

"Look, its okay that you couldn't find anything. I looked around while you were talking and I couldn't see anything that was you" Steve said

"I just feel like I'm letting you down" Natasha said

"Nat, you can't let me down." Steve said putting his hand on hers.

"But I can Rogers" Natasha said frankly.

"Then we keep going, no one said this was going to be easy" Steve said looking at her kindly

"I just don't think I'm the right kind of girl for you" Natasha said

"That's crazy" Steve said

"Why is it crazy? You're a hero, I'm just a trained assassin with a horrible past"

"Natasha, look back at the past few years, can't you see all the good you have done?" Steve asked

"I don't know" Natasha said averting her eyes toward the table

"Well, I'll tell you something. You are an amazing woman, and you are smart, and brave, and kind. To me that's enough" Steve said

"What if one day someone from the past comes back to destroy everything?" Natasha asked

"Then we will get through it, it already happened once"

"Yeah, with you almost dying"

Steve exhaled and he looked at her and she lost herself in the deep blue pools.

"Natasha, I don't plan on going anywhere" Steve said

"But it's never in your plan to get shot" Natasha said

"I can't stop things from happening" Steve said

"Then don't promise to not get killed" Natasha said a little more harshly than she wanted to

Steve looked at her and he nodded and he took his hand away from hers.

"You're right, I shouldn't promise. I'll just hope I stick around" Steve said with a certain look in his eyes and he began to eat his burger.

Natasha noticed that his eyes looked different and he looked hurt. Natasha inhaled and closed her eyes turning to look out of the window. She'd lost her appetite.

**Natasha**

They had left the diner and Steve ate her meal too and he tipped the waitress and Natasha was walking slightly behind him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She felt angry at herself, why couldn't she just stay calm whenever they talked. Whenever they got into a conversation, she always ruined it. Yet he always forgave her. Most men would have left by now, but Steve stuck around. Maybe that's what he meant by sticking around.

Maybe his promise wasn't about the fighting, or missions. Maybe it was about the other times, like the moment in the diner. He promised to stick around. Natasha guessed that was why he was hurt, because she didn't know what he meant. Natasha inhaled sharply and she rolled her eyes at herself. She needed to apologize to him.

They stopped at the entrance to the park and Steve stopped. He stood there silently and he looked up at Natasha. Natasha noticed his eyes were still the same as they were in the diner. Man she wished she knew what he was thinking. Steve walked up close to her and he smiled at her.

"Nat, I never meant about missions and out on the field. I can't promise something like that"

"I know you can't Steve" Natasha said

"But with all this" Steve said looking around and his eyes went back to Natasha "I will stick around"

"I'm glad" Natasha said

"So Miss Romanoff, would you care to go on a walk with me in the park?" Steve said smiling and holding his arm out.

Natasha smiled and lightly chuckled "Yes Mr. Rogers" Natasha said and she put her arm through his and they both walked into the park.

**Steve**

They walked for what seemed like hours. Steve tried to tell a joke he heard from Clint and he told it wrong. Natasha laughed at his failed attempt and Steve blushed. Steve saw a bench and it was the same one from the last time they were in the park. Steve led her over and they both sat down.

Natasha sighed as she sat down and she put her head on his shoulder. Steve smiled and he could smell her hair and it made him feel, lifted. He rested his cheek against her head and they both held each other in their arms and looked out over the pond and the leaves blew across the grass as the cold wind blew by.

"Hey Nat?" Steve asked

"What?"

"Would you do me the honors of helping me with Thanksgiving?"

"Uh, Steve I can't cook" Natasha said thinking that he should have remembered that.

"You don't need to cook, just help me around the kitchen"

"Follow orders?" Natasha said teasingly

Steve chuckled "In a way, yeah but, really just so you can be with me" Steve said smiling and he lightly kissed her head.

"It would be my pleasure, but I'm not touching the Turkey" Natasha said sarcastically

"I wouldn't expect you to" Steve said smiling

"Hey Steve?" Natasha asked after a long pause

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it, when you said you would teach me to cook?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Ok, when is our first lesson?" Natasha said smiling and she looked into Steve's pleasant gaze.

"After Thanksgiving" Steve said smiling

"Ok, it'll be fun to be in the relationship with my teacher" Natasha said smiling seductively

"You're my everything Nat, you know that don't you?" Steve said smiling

Natasha smiled and she put her hand on his face and she lightly kissed him. His words echoing in the back of her mind, giving her a pang of anxiety, she didn't want to hurt Steve, like she'd hurt plenty of others.


End file.
